O reencontro
by danny-senpai
Summary: Naruto está perdido em lembranças. Sasuke volta a Konoha. Será que Naruto será capaz de perdoa lo? [OneShot][SasuNaru]


**Naruto não me pertencem... Sasuke, Kiba e Neji pertencem.. D  
Atenção! Shounen ai, saka? Homem X Homem!  
Num curte? Nao enxe e vai procura o que faze! **

* * *

O sol raiava sobre a poderosa Konoha. Raios solares entravam pela janela e iluminavam o rosto de um jovem de cabelos loiros rebeldes. Naruto Uzumaki apertou os olhos e colocou a mão na frente da luz. Abriu os olhos e procurou o relógio. 6:00. Mais um dia de angustia. De esperanças que eram, provavelmente, em vão. Mais um dia em que a saudade invadiria seu peito e apertaria seu coração. 

Mágoa.

Era isso que sentia naquele momento. O que ele pensava? Que podia sumir assim, sem mais nem menos? Depois de tentar matá-lo, de trair a confiança de todos? Fugir? Cretino!

- Era mesmo um teme. Baka... A cada dia que passa mais raiva eu sinto daquele maldito. - ele murmurou sozinho, sentado na cama, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos; cabeça afundada nas mãos, remoendo lembranças.

Sasuke Uchiha. Suas expressões não saíam da mente do jovem Kyuubi. O jeito como rolava os olhos quando alguém falava alguma idiotice. Os cabelos negros caindo charmosamente pelos olhos quando estava irritado. As orbes negras que tinham um poder penetrante que Naruto sentia cada pêlo de seu corpo eriçar somente pelo encontro visual. Sentia falta do moreno lhe chamando de idiota, dobe, entre outros. Sentia falta das brigas inúteis que tinham o tempo todo. Sentia falta das carícias que ele fazia por seu pescoço. Nisso, fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima rolar por suas bochechas bronzeadas. Sentia falta daquele maldito que tentou lhe matar e que fugira, saindo de seu alcance...

Levantou-se num súbito. Limpou as poucas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face. Já chega! Era hora de tocar a vida pra frente! 5 anos de espera... Já havia esperado muito pelo jovem Uchiha. Sasuke queria que fosse assim, não é? Então, seria assim.

---

- Onde está o irresponsável do Naruto?

- Já deve estar chegando, Iruka-sensei. - disse uma Sakura tão impaciente quanto Iruka.

- Cheguei - uma voz conhecida com um tom frio ecoou as costas dos dois.

- Já era hora, Naruto-kun. Está atrasado de novo.

- Perdão, Iruka-sensei.

- Parece abatido, Naruto. O que houve?

- Nada, Sakura... Somente lembranças indesejáveis... - O olhar azul do Uzumaki se perdeu no horizonte, mas logo ele se voltou aos amigos - E então? Para que lado vamos hoje?

Naruto havia mudado muito. Deixara seu jeito alegre e distraído e optara por atitudes frias. Seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho de cinco anos atrás. Tristeza. Solidão. Raiva. Esperança. O loiro não tinha o poder de esconder sentimentos. Quem quisesse saber o que estava se passando, bastava olhá-lo nos olhos e saberia. Estava sofrendo. Estava sofrendo mais do que todos esperavam. Embora Naruto e Sasuke tentassem esconder a relação, todos no grupo sabiam que os dois eram um casal. Às vezes, os gemidos que vinham do quarto de um dos dois eram ouvidos na rua, onde algumas pessoas passavam, entre elas Kakashi e Iruka.

Todos perceberam o quão mal o jovem Kyuubi estava. Olheiras eram visíveis. Dormir tornou-se desnecessário. Comer tornou-se desnecessário. Nem ao ramén que antes comia todos os dias ele dava importância. Sakura, agora com os cabelos rosa chiclete compridos, observava a face de Naruto. Abatido. Não sabia o que era pior: Vê-lo sofrendo sem Sasuke, ou encontrar o jovem Uchiha em vão. Receava que o loiro jamais perdoasse o antigo amante. Procuravam o moreno em todas as partes, por 5 anos. As esperanças se esgotavam. O loiro mesmo já havia aconselhado desistirem de procurar e tocar a vida pra frente, mas Sakura sempre contrariava, fazendo-o bufar diante da perda de tempo.

Lembranças.

Malditas lembranças rodeavam sua cabeça. O primeiro beijo, que trocaram acidentalmente. O segundo, no qual o loiro tomara a iniciativa, receoso. Lembrava-se desse dia como se fosse há alguns minutos. Remoia-se por dentro por sentir um aperto no coração cada vez que lembrava de um momento a sós com Sasuke.

_"Estavam deitados na grama, num fim de tarde. O lugar era excluído. Praticamente ninguém passava por ali. Naruto estava com os olhos fechados, pensando no sentimento que guardava. 'Será que, seu eu falar, ele me odiará pelo resto da vida? E se tiver nojo de mim? Mas, por outro lado, ele sempre me protege... Sempre está por perto, mesmo que não queira. Será que ele... Não... Não é da natureza de Sasuke esse tipo de comportamento'. Ao pensar nisso, abriu os olhos e suspirou. Sasuke estava a seu lado, admirando o céu mudar de cor vagarosamente. Ouviu o suspiro do amigo e virou para olha-lo. Naruto se virou também e os dois ficaram se encarando. O loiro se arrepiava por se perder nos orbes negras do jovem Uchiha. Nunca sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke e isso era o que Naruto mais admirava._

_- O que há, dobe - perguntou o moreno, cessando o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara._

_- Nada, teme. - Naruto desviara o olhar e fechara os olhos novamente._

_- Diga - Sasuke ponderou, com seu estilo mandão de sempre._

_- Apenas pensando, Sasueke - o loiro implicou. Sabia o quanto o outro odiava quando o chamava de Sasueke._

_- Não sabia que era capaz disso, Naruto. Alguém especial em mente?_

_Naruto ficou sem reação._

_- Sim, mas tenho medo que essa pessoa me rejeite. Tenho medo que, se essa pessoa souber, fique com nojo de mim. – Abriu os olhos, fitando Sasuke._

_- Naruto, sinceramente! Acho que ela já sabe..._

_- Não é a Sakura, Sasuke._

_Sasuke franziu o cenho e apertou os olhos, como sempre fazia quando estava invocado com alguma coisa._

_- Então quem é?_

_- Imagino que não iria gostar de saber - a voz do jovem loiro soou desanimada._

_- E porque não, Naruto?_

_-..._

_Sasuke se ajoelhou e ficou ao lado do amigo. Naruto levantou-se e sentou-se de frente para o moreno._

_- Hein, Naruto? Por que acha que não gostaria de saber quem é?_

_- Você teria nojo de mim - ele abaixou o olhar, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Sabe, Naruto, eu também estou nessa situação..._

_- Que situação?_

_- Gosto de alguém. Mas tenho medo da reação das pessoas._

_- Pelo menos não é um garoto - o Uzumaki murmurou quase mudo, mas suficientemente alto para que o outro ouvisse._

_- É sim._

_Nisso, Naruto ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos negros do garoto a sua frente._

_- Não se acanhe, Naruto. Irei lhe entender._

_- Não. – ele abaixou o olhar novamente._

_- Naruto deixe de ser um dobe e me diz quem é esse..._

_- É você. Pronto, falei. Vamos, não fique aí parado, pode começar a correr pra longe de mim._

_O que Naruto não percebeu naquela hora era que Sasuke desenhou um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios. Só foi reparar nisso quando o moreno levantou seu queixo com o dedo indicador, fazendo-o encara-lo. O Uchiha limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas bronzeadas com os polegares, fitando-o carinhosamente e disse o que Naruto sempre quisera ouvir saindo de sua boca:_

_- É você quem eu procuro, Naruto._

_-?_

_- Essas brigas inúteis que temos é só pra tentar afastar esse sentimento que surgiu dentro de mim._

_- Sasuke, eu... Eu..._

_- Eu só quero que saiba que se você não quiser nada comigo... Pode dizer que continua tudo como está e..._

_Naruto calou o jovem Uchiha puxando-lhe pela nuca e beijando-o carinhosamente. No início fora só um roçar de lábios, mas logo o moreno passou a língua pela boca do loiro, que lhe permitiu a passagem. Os dois se buscavam no mesmo ritmo, ora com mordiscadas nos lábios inferiores, ora com selinhos rápidos para depois começarem de novo. Sasuke colocou a mão na cintura do garoto Kyuubi, enquanto este colocava uma mão em sua nuca e mexia nas mechas de seus cabelos negros sedosos. Logo, Sasuke foi beijando a face do loiro até chegar em seu ouvido, onde sussurrou:_

_- Eu sempre te quis, Naruto - dito isso, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo o Uzumaki sentir um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha._

_- Sasuke..._

_Desceu os beijos pelo pescoço, dando-lhe mordidas de leve, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas por onde passava. Sabia que ali era o ponto mais sensível do menor. Este pendurou a cabeça para trás, colocando uma das mãos por dentro da blusa do moreno, dedilhando suas costas de baixo pra cima e arranhando de leve de cima pra baixo, provocando-lhe arrepios._

_- Ah, Naruto..._

_- Acho melhor fazermos isso em outro lugar e não numa praça onde alguma pessoa passe._

_- Ok - Deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado - Aishiteru, Naruto._

_- Aishiteru, Sasuke. Amanhã aqui no mesmo horário?_

_- Com certeza."_

Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos novamente. Aishiteru... Que amor era aquele? Que quase o matou? Que agora o deixara na solidão? Não. Definitivamente aquilo não era amor que se prezasse, pensava Naruto. Se afastou de Iruka e Sakura e fora, sem ver o caminho, para a pracinha onde tudo começou. Continuava como antes. Se direcionou para o exato local onde trocaram o segundo beijo. Era como se a energia estivesse ali ainda. Era como o perfume do moreno invadisse suas narinas. Era como se o próprio estivesse com o corpo colado ao seu próprio, para sussurrar em seu ouvido, como sempre fazia...

- Naruto... – ouviu uma voz familiar sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Arregalou os olhos. Sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem Não queria encontrá-lo. Pelo menos, não agora...

Virou-se.

- Sasuke? - disse o loiro, confuso.

- Sentiu minha falta? - O sorriso enviesado. O clássico sorriso do Uchiha que o atormentava todas as noites, fosse dormindo ou acordado...

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Naruto disse, frio. Fechara a cara e cerrou os olhos. Estes brilhavam com raiva e alegria. Mas a raiva era maior.

Sasuke já esperava essa atitude. Afinal, quase o matou, abandonou a vila... Mas Naruto devia compreender! Desde o começo sabia que ele estava atrás de vingança! Sabia que iria atrás de Orochimaru e de seu irmão Itachi! Sabia que treinara tantos anos para cumprir o que prometera a si mesmo! Lembrava-se de quando se encontraram após a fuga:

_"Chovia. Sasuke lutava contra Orochimaru. Quando este sumiu, Naruto correu até o moreno. Estavam sozinhos. Pulou no pescoço do amado e afundou a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço. Chorava._

_- Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, volte para Konoha..._

_- Eu não posso, Naruto... - Sasuke fechara os olhos, abraçando o loiro._

_Naruto se separou do moreno e olhou bem fundo dos olhos dele. Sabia que era inútil implorar para que ele voltasse. Mas não custaria nada tentar._

_- Se você não voltar, Sasuke Uchiha, saiba que nossa relação está terminada e não olharei mais na sua cara!_

_Sasuke deu um passo para trás, como se as palavras fossem golpes dados em seu estômago. Será que Naruto estaria falando a verdade?_

_- Naruto, entenda..._

_- Você tem uma escolha Sasuke. Ou essa vingança ridícula, ou voltar._

_- Perdoe-me, Naruto. Mas eu não posso voltar._

_- Se não vai voltar agora, Sasuke, não volte nunca mais._

_O loiro virou as costas e foi andando, com a esperança de que Sasuke viesse ao seu encontro e o abraçasse por trás. Mas isso não aconteceu. Mais lágrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos. Decepção. Sasuke, por belos minutos, pensou em correr até o amado. Dera um passo a frente. Mas recuou. Naruto não podia estar falando sério... Ou poderia?"._

- A escolha, Sasuke. Você escolheu a sua vingança ridícula e eu lhe disse que se não voltasse naquele dia, não precisava voltar nunca mais. Acostumei-me a viver sem você.

- Naruto...

- Suma daqui, Sasuke. Volte de onde você veio. Não fará falta.

Deu-lhe a costa e saiu andando. Sentia que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e quentes. Sentia lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto mais uma vez naquele dia. Ele não tinha esse direito.

Sentiu o pulso ser puxado. De repente, se viu colado a Sasuke. O moreno estava com a face também molhada, mas não tanto quanto a sua. Seu olhar negro demonstrava tristeza. Também tinha olheiras. Aparentemente, sofrera tanto quanto o outro.

Sasuke mirou os olhos do amado. Viu que estavam cheios de mágoa. Desceu o olhar para sua boca fina. Ah, que saudade dos beijos que trocavam. Será que ele nunca mais teria o gosto daqueles lábios sobre os seus? Procurando-os com ferocidade e respondidos da mesma forma? Começou a se aproximar. Virou Naruto e o prensou contra uma árvore. O loiro se viu encurralado. Não tinha por onde fugir, então abaixou a cabeça. Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre a cintura do amado e com a outra levantou a face deste, avançando e tomando-o suavemente. Apaixonadamente.

Uma explosão de sentimentos apossara Naruto. Correspondia o beijo. Sasuke enlaçara as duas mãos em volta da cintura delgada do loiro, prensando-o mais contra si. Naruto envolveu seu pescoço, mexendo com suas mechas negras, como fazia antes. Não era justo! Sasuke sabia que ele não conseguiria resistir a tentação de beija-lo.

O beijo evoluíra. Naruto demonstrava toda sua raiva ao tomar a boca do moreno. O que ele pensava? Que iria voltar sem mais nem menos depois de tudo que fizera? Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não... Não desta vez.

Naruto o empurrou, cessando o beijo. Sasuke o olhou, confuso. Naruto sentiu os olhos marejarem. Cerrou os punhos. A boca tremia. O corpo inteiro tremia.

- Naruto?

- Se pensar que vai voltar a ser tudo como era antes como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sasuke Uchiha, está muito enganado! – Podia ver os olhos do loiro faiscando.

- Naruto entenda...

- VOCÊ TEVE UMA ESCOLHA, SASUKE! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO POR PODER! ME DIZ O QUE VOCÊ GANHOU DEPOIS DESSA VINGANÇA IDIOTA! VOCÊ FICOU CINCO ANOS SOZINHO, SASUKE! EU FIQUEI CINCO ANOS SOZINHO! VOCÊ ME FEZ, E AINDA FAZ, CHORAR TODAS AS NOITES REMOENDO MALDITAS LEMBRANÇAS DE QUANDO NÓS ESTÁVAMOS JUNTOS!

- DEIXA DE SER CABEÇA OCA, NARUTO! EU TIVE A INFÂNCIA DESTRUÍDA! EU NÃO TIVE AMOR!

- E EU? VOCÊ ACHA QUE É FÁCIL TER UMA RAPOSA ASSASSINA DENTRO DE SI MESMO? POIS SE ACHA, ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO! TODOS NESTE LUGAR TÊM MEDO DE MIM! TODOS ME REPUDIAM! MAS NEM POR ISSO EU SAIO POR AÍ MATANDO TODOS QUE FIZERAM EU ME SENTIR MAL! E O MEU AMOR? EU TE AMEI COMO NUNCA AMEI NINGUÉM DURANTE MINHA VIDA INTEIRA! MAS VOCÊ NÃO DEU VALOR A ISSO!

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e mirou o chão. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Caiu ajoelhado no chão. Colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Fez o que não fazia há muito tempo: Chorou compulsivamente. O corpo sacudia devido aos soluços. Tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou o amado. Este o observava, preocupado. Colocou as mãos no chão, ainda mantendo o contato visual. Murmurou quase inaudível:

- Me perdoa.

- Coloque-se no meu lugar, Sasuke. Você me perdoaria?

- Não. Mas esse é o ponto, Naruto. Você não é eu... Você é diferente...

- Não mais. O pedaço de você que tinha dentro de mim me fez mudar completamente. Não sou mais aquele bobo alegre que você chamava de dobe. Eu amadureci.

Sasuke olhou fundo nos olhos azuis céu do loiro. Via a tristeza dentro deles. Se havia feito tão mal assim a Naruto, então era melhor se afastar. Iria embora de novo. Mas desta vez, definitivamente.

- Então não teremos mais nada mesmo, Naruto. Porque foi por aquele bobo alegre que eu me apaixonei – levantou e virou de costas. Falou por cima do ombro – Tente ser feliz de novo, Naruto. Adeus.

Sasuke deu um pulo e sumiu do campo de visão do Uzumaki. Havia algo de errado... Há alguns minutos estava implorando perdão e, do nada... Desistira?

O loiro não agüentou mais aquela pose que assumira para falar com o antigo amante. Caiu no chão e chorou. Arrancou grama, socou o solo. Gritou. Mas nada diminuía a dor que estava sentindo. Correu para casa e se jogou na cama, dormindo alguns minutos depois. Mas, se soubesse o pesadelo que teria, com certeza não teria dormido.

_"Estava num breu completo. Pra onde olhava, era tudo preto. Andou e não saiu do lugar. Uma voz masculina conhecida ecoou em seus ouvidos. ' A culpa é sua, Naruto. Eu vou morrer por sua causa' O loiro se desesperou. Olhou para todos os lados e não via nada. Correu, correu e correu, mas estava perdido. Ao longe, avistou uma claridade. Correu até ela. Atravessou-a. Não gostou do lugar onde estava. A Floresta da Morte. O local causador da tristeza que trazia consigo. Estava escuro. Andou cautelosamente. Ouviu um grito. Era ele. Correu em direção a voz conhecida e, quando achou a origem do som, não gostou do que viu. Sasuke estava no chão, o corpo tremendo. Uma sanguessuga em sua nuca, outra em seu braço e mais uma em sua perna. Um pouco distante, uma cobra gigante vinha ao seu encontro cautelosamente. Estava pronta para dar o bote..."._

- Não... Sasuke... Cuidado... SASUKEEEEEEE!

Sentou-se na cama num pulo. Estava gelado. Suava frio. A cabeça doía e o corpo tremia. Olhou para o relógio. Duas da madrugada. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e de lá pegou um porta-retrato. Era uma foto dos dois, sentados debaixo de uma árvore. O Uchiha estava sorrindo para a câmera, fazendo um "V" com os dedos, assim como Naruto, que exibia um de seus mais largos sorrisos, com o braço envolvendo os ombros do moreno. Suspirou. Será que nunca mais teriam momentos como aquele? Olhou para a janela. Estava escuro..._ "Espera... Aquele sonho... Estava escuro também! Ah, merda, merda, merda..."._

Levantou-se da cama e correu para fora de casa. Correu e pulou, simultaneamente. Chegou a zona de treinamento. Pulou a grade. Aguçou os sentidos. Se aquele sonho era real, então dentro de alguns minutos, ouviria um grito. Andou cautelosamente pelo local. Passou por uma árvore que reconheceu por ser a mesma do pesadelo. Estava na trilha certa. Parou. Olhou em volta. Ouviu uma exclamação de dor... Mas não foi um grito... Será que era tarde de mais?

Correu em direção ao som o mais rápido que pôde. O achou estirado no chão, no mesmo local do sonho. Onde, há anos, o moreno fora mordido por Orochimaru. Onde todo aquele tormento começara. Avistou a cobra. Pegou duas kunais. Jogou na cabeça do animal, matando-o._ "Um problema a menos"_. Pegou três shurikens. Hesitou. E se acertasse Sasuke? Teria de arriscar, ou morreria pela perda de sangue. Jogou. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os, receoso. Sorriu vitorioso. Acertara as três.

Se dirigiu a Sasuke. Seu corpo tremia. Estava gelado. Pegou-o nos braços. Pulou e foi para a unidade médica mais próxima.

-

Abriu os olhos. Por um momento, achara que estava no céu, por estar tudo branco. Logo, ouviu vozes e virou a cabeça. Esta latejava. Percebeu que estava no hospital. Sentou-se na cama. Olhou em volta. Não havia conhecidos ali. Quando fora atacado pelas sanguessugas, imaginou que ninguém o acharia. Que mesmo que o achassem, não fariam nada para ajuda-lo. Ficou confuso. Quem seria a pessoa que teria lhe levado com tamanha urgência de dar tempo de ser tratado?

Pousou os olhos sobre o criado mudo que havia do lado da cama. Avistou um bilhete, com um pingo no meio. Provavelmente, aquele pingo fosse uma lágrima. Será que...? Pegou o bilhete rapidamente e se pôs a ler:

_"Sasuke,_

_Não se acostume a ser salvo assim._

_Mas, mesmo assim, espero que chegue a ler este bilhete e que esteja bem._

_Naruto "._

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado, pensando. Aquilo não fora à toa. Naruto não o havia esquecido. Agora que sabia disso, não iria embora. Lutaria pelo que era seu. Lutaria pelo amor do loiro que o fez tão feliz durante tanto tempo. Conquistaria Naruto novamente.

-

Naruto não conseguira pegar no sono desde que deixara Sasuke no hospital. Cogitou várias vezes a hipótese de ficar no hospital esperando o resultado, mas mudou de idéia. Se ficasse lá e Sasuke descobrisse, seria uma deixa para o moreno vir atrás dele. Resolveu deixar um bilhete. Mas, e se mesmo assim Sasuke viesse procura-lo? Se isso acontecesse, não sabia se resistiria.

Dormira de mau jeito na poltrona da sala. Quando acordou, espreguiçou-se. Rumou relutante para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e logo seus pensamentos voaram no moreno, como em todas as manhãs. Mas nesta manhã era diferente: Ele sabia onde Sasuke estava. Dessa vez, o Uchiha não estava mundo afora. Estava num acama de hospital, vivo depois de ele, Naruto, o salvar. Trocou de roupa. Colocou a costumeira jaqueta laranja. Olhou no armário, bem ao fundo. Ainda tinha aquela jaqueta dele? Sasuke tinha duas daquelas. Uma, estava nele. A outra se encontrava perdida no meio da sua bagunça. Pegou a velha jaqueta azul marinho com o símbolo dos Uchiha e a cheirou, fechando os olhos. "Ainda tem o cheiro dele... Ele está tão presente... em todos os lugares... Isso não é justo!". Apertou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer. Tudo havia dado errado. Seus planos de futuro haviam dado errado... Por que Sasuke sempre fazia a coisa errada?

Jogou a jaqueta em cima da cama e limpou a bochecha molhada. Saiu e foi em direção ao hospital. Perguntaria a algum enfermeiro se Sasuke estava melhor e iria embora.

Entrou no hospital e foi no balcão de atendimento. Perguntou a atendente se ela sabia de alguma coisa e esta lhe respondeu que não. Procurou alguma pessoa que pudesse lhe ajudar e encontrou uma enfermeira com uma prancheta na mão.

- Com licença, a senhorita podia me informar sobre o estado de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Uhm... Sasuke... Ah, aqui! Ele se recuperou bem. Se não o tivessem encontrado a tempo, ele teria morrido, com certeza.

- Muito obrigado.

- De nada, com licença.

Pronto. Já sabia do estado do moreno. Era só sair de lá e ir a algum lugar para espairecer.

- Obrigado.

O loiro se virou e o viu, encostado num poste. A expressão era a mesma daquele tempo. Lembrou-se de quando era um bobo alegre. Como sentia falta daquilo...

- De nada. – Virou-se novamente e recomeçou a andar.

Deu uns três passos. Sentiu o pulso ser puxado. Fechou os olhos.

- Você arriscou a própria vida para me salvar, Naruto. Isso não deve ter sido à toa!

- Sasuke, por favor...

- Por favor digo eu, Naruto! Me de uma chance!

- Pra que? Vai tentar me matar de novo?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Naruto... Eu não posso mais viver sem você!

- Sasuke... Pare com isso!

- Eu preciso de você! – encostou o nariz na bochecha do loiro.

- Eu... – Estava amolecendo. Se odiava por isso, mas ainda amava Sasuke – Eu ainda não te esqueci Sasuke... Mas você me fez sofrer muito...

- Me deixe corrigir o meu erro, Naruto... Por favor... Eu te imploro...

Sua cabeça estava baixa. Não tinha coragem de encarar o loiro. Pensava se todo aquele esforço estaria valendo a pena. Afinal, Naruto poderia muito bem ignora-lo e voltar a tomar seu rumo, como foi por cinco anos. Cinco anos... Quanta saudade sentira do seu loiro... Da voz dele, da pele dele, das idiotices dele... Ficara tão longe durante tanto tempo... Teria que retomar o tempo perdido...

Abraçou Naruto tão forte que o loiro pensou que os dois fossem se fundir. Mas, mesmo assim, retribuiu o abraço. Ouviu o moreno sussurrar em seu ouvido novamente. E, novamente, sentiu arrepios percorrerem-lhe a espinha.

- Eu amo você, Naruto...

- Sasuke... Eu ainda estou magoado com você para soltar isso na cara dura...

-Eu sei... Eu não perdoaria se estivesse no seu lugar... Mas, mesmo que você tenha mudado, eu sei que você ainda é o mesmo Naruto de antes...

- Sinto falta de ser aquele Naruto de antes... Mas, toda vez que eu lembrava de você, ficava triste. E isso começou a ser contínuo...

- Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer tanto... Me desculpe por tudo o que fiz pra você...

- Vou tentar, Sasueke – se afastaram e o moreno viu um sorriso de lado no amante. Abriu um sorriso sincero. Naruto estava disposto a perdoa-lo.

- Tudo bem, seu dobe cabeça oca. – logo, seu clássico sorriso enviesado aparecera.

Naruto sorriu e sentiu uma coisa nele. Sentiu o coração pular em seu peito. Era como se voltasse a viver depois de cinco anos. Era hora de voltar a ser o antigo Naruto

Se abraçaram novamente e Naruto deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke. O moreno entendeu que logo estaria pronto para recomeçarem a vida a dois.

- Que tal irmos ver o povo? Saudades de todos... Sakura... Kakashi... Ino... Neji... Hinata... Até do Lee eu to com saudades!

- Espero que sejam só saudades de amigo, sr. Sasuke.

- Há, meu velho loirinho voltou. É tão bom ver que você está com ciúmes, Naruto...

- Ciúmes? Eu só tentando ver se você não vai fazer um belo ornamento na minha cabeça, seu teme.

- Ta bom, baka. Então faremos uma aposta: Quem chegar primeiro na casa do Kakashi, ganha.

- Feito. Um... Dois... – disparou na frente – TRÊS!

- AAH, SEU TRAPACEIRO! VOLTE AQUI!!!!

- LERO, LERO, VOCÊ NÃO ME PEGA, SASUEKE!

Sasuke correu e alcançou o loiro, puxando ele pela cintura. Colou seus corpos e foram andando lentamente. Sasuke encostou-o numa parede. Mexeu nos cabelos loiros radiantes do menor. Estavam macios ainda. Desceu a mão pelo seu rosto. Pousou a mão na bochecha bronzeada e passou o dedo pelos três riscos. Começou a se aproximar. Naruto estava sem expressão. Só sabia que estava feliz por Sasuke ter voltado e insistido nele. Sentiu o moreno a milímetros de distância. Suas respirações se confundiam. Se perdeu nas orbes negra do Uchiha. Estavam brilhando como nunca. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a boca ser pressinada. Passou a língua pela boca do moreno. Sasuke lhe deu passagem. Passou a mão pela cintura do moreno. Sasuke colocou as duas mãos do lado do corpo do loiro, na parede. Se buscavam sincronizadamente. Apaixonadamente. Quando finalizaram, ficaram com as testas coladas. Naruto foi o primeiro a falar.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Eu te amo Naruto Uzumaki.

Deram as mãos e tomaram o rumo para a casa do sensei. Sentiram que renasceram das cinzas após esse reencontro. Estavam prontos para recomeçarem.

* * *

Oii!! Primera fic Sasunaruu... uhuuul!! 

Espero que gosteem!! Comenteem!! Onegai, vai!!

Bjoos!


End file.
